1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to drain stopper apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved drain stopper apparatus wherein the same is arranged and formed of a resilient polymeric material to accommodate in a fluidsealed relationship an associated fluid drain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Drain stopper apparatus of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art. Such apparatus may be of a complex construction, such as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,500 to Thompson wherein a bathtub stopper includes telescoping portions to permit selective lifting and receding of a central portion relative to a surrounding member to effect selective plugging of the associated drain.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,035 to Felder sets forth a drain stopper structure including a cylindrical head member and projecting flange to be received within a drain.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved drain stopper apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.